Sonic's Battle
by Yuzi
Summary: DISCONTINUED Due to no readers and NO reviewers, this story has been canceled.
1. Eggman Wins

Chaos, destruction...

The only words that could describe the scene that surrounded the blue hedgehog, everything dead, destroyed, obliterated.

It couldn't be helped... Eggman won...

" And now..." came the gruff and also annyoing voice of the fat, egg-shaped man.

"To get rid of you... at least for now.." said Eggman.

Sonic The Hedgehog looked up at the man with a dazed look, staring blankly at Eggman, who only laughed at the plight of the hedgehog.

Eggman pressed a button on his death machine, "Multi-dimensional teleportation module activate!"

The Chaos Emeralds inside of the machine glowed, first with an amber glow, like the morning sunrise, then turning rainbow, the multi colored light engulfed the surprised

hedgehog, he was dazed enough that he didn't have the strength to fight back, or even insult the fat man.

Like Chaos Control, as it was, a bright flash engulfed the ruins of the destroyed city, worse yet, the ruins of the world.

Sonic dissappeared in the bright flash, leaving the terrified survivors to cower under Eggman's reign.

Mysterious Factory

9:00 A.M, Tuesday

A blond haired boy types furiously at a large computer, his fingers mere blurs, he paused only to push his glasses back on his face.

"Tower dead ahead..." was the only thing the boy said, into the headphones fastened on his head.

Another world, it would be describes as another planet, but in this case, this is a virtual world.

The pink haired girl walked into the long white tower, the top of which glowing with red aura.

A symbol resemboling a strange eye was on the floating platform inside of the tower, each ring around the eye she stepped on, it would light up and beep.

At the center of the platform, she floated up to another platform, reached her hand out and a small blue screen appeared.

It took a scan of her hand and then read "AELITA" the word "CODE:" appeared, Aelita typed in "LYOKO" after the word code.

The screens of data on the inner walls of the tower fell, "Tower deactivated" was all she could say as the data fell into the endless abyss of the tower.

A white blast emitted from the tower, into the curious world of Lyoko.

Also out of the holographic map outside, in the computer room where the boy was typing, a reversing sound came out, the entire world engulfed in the light, but, something

was different.

A very small, blue aura appeared in the tower, which was also engulfed in the time altering light.

A small, blue hedgehog fell inside of the main tower, in the forest like sector of Lyoko.

Ruins of Station Square

12:35 P.M, Friday

Eggman laughed, as he leaned his fat self back in the chair he sat in.

Station Square still in ruins from the attack he made the previous few days back.

Chaos Emeralds by his side, he laughed menicingly, "Life is good!" was all the fat man could say before he burst into another round of evil laughter.

One of his robots aproached him, "Sir, we have obtained the information that Sonic is still alive, but he is in some kind of "Other" world, it is neither Earth or anything else."

It said with a robotic voice.

"Also, we have obtained another batch of survivors, they were hiding underneath the ruins of the train station." The robot added.

"Good, I want you to..." Eggman had gotten what he wanted, he did wanted to do, he reverted back to his old plan, way back in the days of Mobius.

"...Robotisize them." Eggman finished.

"Already done sir!" Chirped the robot, it was infact true, all of the prior humans were now completely robot, all of which only lived to serve Eggman.

"Now, to put the rest of my plan into action, and destroy Sonic once and for all!" Eggman excitedly said.


	2. Discovery

"What...what is this strange place?" wondered the blue hedgehog to himself as he got upon his feet and looked

around the mysterious tower he appeared in, his face struck in awe.

Sonic tapped his foot while trying to remember what in the world happened to him.

"Oh, Eggman teleported me here after..." Sonic paused, his eyes filled with tears of sadness.

"...He killed my friends..." Sonic finsihed, he held back crying as the images of his friends being slaughtered along

with several innocent people as Eggman attacked.

"If I could find some power equal to the Chaos Emeralds, I could go back to my universe and avenge my friends."

Sonic said, then found that he couldn't find a way out of the place he was in.

"I'll wait until someone finds me," Sonic declared.

He tapped his foot on the ground in impatience.

Kadic Academy

Friday, 12:52 A.M.

The blond boy typed on his laptop, running some kind of scan, "No threat detected yet." said the boy into his cell

phone.

"Are you sure Jeremy?" asked a boy on the other line.

"Yea, nothing, but... wait, there's something else here Odd!" Jeremy yelled into his cell phone.

"What do you mean Einstein?" Odd replied.

"I'm not sure, but I want you to get Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich and meet me at the factory as soon as possible." Jeremy

demanded.

"Alright" Odd finished, he hung up the phone, Jeremy did the same.

"Now, what could this possibly be?" Jeremy wondered as he typed on his laptop, slowly and unsure of what to do next.

The computer sounded a rapid tone. Jeremy looked shocked, "Oh my gosh!" Jeremy said as he typed some more,

then headed up to the factory.

LYOKO, Forest Sector Main Tower

Unknown, Unknown

Sonic typed on the invisible keypad displayed on the screen in front of him, it showed nothing of use to him.

"I sure wish Tails was here, he could help me with this..." Sonic thought.

"This is not working, (Sigh) Just keep waiting Sonic, be patient...) Sonic said to himself.

Mysterious Factory

Friday, 1:34 P.M.

"Jeremy, what is it?" asked the Japanese girl.

"Yumi, I found something inside of the tower, Forest Sector, I'm sending all of you to check it out.

"Ulrich, I want you to cover Aelita" said Jeremy to the brown haired boy.

"Alright Jeremy." replied Ulrich.

"Yumi, Odd, you clear the way of any monsters, so Aelita can check out what's inside of the tower." Jeremy said.

"O.K." said everyone.

Jeremy virtualized them into LYOKO, there were a lot of monsters to clear away, mostly Tarantulas and Megatanks.

Aelita went into the tower and gasped at what she saw...

Ruins Of Station Square

Day Uncharted, Time Unknown.

Eggman watched what was happening to Sonic through a tracer he planted on him, that was equipped with a camera

and microphone.

"Now to put phase 1 into play!" Said Eggman, he pressed a button, then he only laughed mischeviously.

"My plan will not fail!" declared Eggman.

"What are you planning to do Sir?" Asked a robot.

"All in due time, you will know." Replied Eggman...


End file.
